All In My Head
by Tenshi Takai
Summary: *songfic* It's been years after the Zoid Eve incident and Raven is on a quest to know more about his past. On his way to the Wind Colony, he meets up with Reece.


**Tenshi: Hey people! Here's something different from me! This is my FIRST Zoids fic. Ok, I was bored so I decided to write this fic. Actually, it's a songfic. I've had tons of songfic ideas but I could never find the time to write them. Blame it all on 'Ibong Mandaragit'. For those that don't know what that is, (which I'm sure is a majority of you) it is a book which we have to read in Filipino class. (Yes. I'm a Filipino…Filipina and I'm proud of it!) **

**Mizukage: Tenshi! Stop jabbering! Get on with it!**

**Tenshi: That's my cousin. She's just jealous because she can't write a story right now. Anyways, I don't own any part of 'Zoids' and seriously speaking, I don't know who does. Ha! But I so love Zoids! I love Raven and Irvine and…**

**Mizukage: Quit talking Tenshi and get to writing! You're still in the disclaimer!**

**Tenshi: Ok! Ok! Sheesh! I also don't the song 'Things I'll Never Say'.  Avril does. Avril rocks! She's just so cool and she's the best! She's…**

**Mizukage: *gags Tenshi so she would stop talking* Excuse my cousin. She's just a bit too hyper. Just go on and read. Enjoy! Oh! And don't forget to review!**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**lyrics******

"words"

_thoughts___

(parts of the story I don't want to expound on / AN)

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Summary: It's been years after the Zoid Eve incident and Raven is on a quest to know more about his past. On his way to the Wind Colony, he meets up with Reece.**

**Genre, Rating and Pairing: mostly romance, PG, Raven/Reece (with a bit of Van/Fiona and Irvine/Moonbay)**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**~All In My Head~**

Written By: The Angel Of Death, **Tenshi Takai**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

Raven was sitting down by the bank of a river bed looking down at the water. Shadow was sleeping under the shade of a tree nearby. The Zoid Eve incident has long been done and things were pretty peaceful in planet Zi. Raven was a wanderer trying to find more about before he was found by Prozen (I seriously don't know his name…). Right now, he was heading to the Wind Colony for a visit to Van and Fiona (who were now married). As he looked down at the water, an image of a certain blue eyed blue haired Ancient Zoidian formed.

_Reece…_

Somehow, Raven fell for the blue eyed enigma. He doesn't know what it was that made him fall for her but he did and he was somehow happy. It's not that they didn't have anything in common. They both had mysterious pasts and they both were betrayed by Hiltz. Raven lied down on the grass and looked at the full moons up in the sky. He slowly closed his eyes drifted asleep.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Wake up Raven."

Raven slowly opened his eyes and saw blue eyes staring down at him.

"Hello Raven. It's been a long time," Reece said sitting on her heels.

**I'm tugging at my hair**

**I'm pulling at my clothes**

**I'm trying to keep my cool**

**I know it shows**

"Huh? Reece? Reece!" Raven abruptly sat down and started to pat his clothes and run his hand through his hair realizing who it was in front of him. "What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice a bit unsteady as a slight blush crept up his cheeks.

"I could ask you the same thing," Reece said, a small smile gracing her lips. 

"I'm on my way to visit Van in the Wind Colony. Someone said that a priest in the Wind Colony could help me know about how I ended up with Prozen," Raven said trying his best to keep his composure.

"What a coincidence. I'm on my way there myself to visit Fiona. Moonbay told me that she's pregnant and she wants Moonbay and I to keep her company," Reece said smiling at Raven.

Raven just nodded and lowered his head trying to hide the blush that refused to leave his face.

"Why don't we go together? It'll be nice to have some company," Reece suggested.

"Sure," Raven stuttered.

"Well then, let's go," Reece said standing up. She walked to her blue organoid, Specula who was currently standing beside Shadow.

**I'm staring at my feet**

**My cheeks are turning red**

**I'm searching for the words**

**Inside my head**

Raven stood up wanting to say something but forgetting what it was. He ended up staring at Reece who was readying her blue Command Wolf. Reece turned around and found Raven staring at her. Raven quickly turned around, looked at his feet and felt his cheeks burning.

_I can't believe I let myself stare at her that long. I'd better get my Konig Wolf ready. The faster we leave the better. I don't want her to ask why I was staring at her._

Raven picked up some his things that were lying around and walked to his violet Konig Wolf. He got inside and put his things neatly at the back compartment (where do they keep their things? I never found out…). He took the controls and saw Reece ready to leave.

"Let's go Shadow!" Raven shouted to his black organoid.

Shadow fused with the violet zoid and on they went to the Wind Colony.

**And I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**'Cause I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it, yeah**

The journey to the Wind Colony was quiet until Reece broke the silence.

"Hey Raven, how have you been these past years?" Reece asked.

"I joined the army to help keep the peace and try to find out more about my past," Raven said. 

_And spent most of my time thinking about you.___

"You've been well then," Reece said in an asking tone.

Raven nodded but remembered Reece couldn't see him.

"Yes. I hope you have been too," Raven blurted out and blushed realizing what he had just said.

"Why thank you for your concern Raven," Reece said.

Raven didn't respond and Reece just kept silent. The rest of the trip went in silence.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

When Raven and Reece reached the Wind Colony, they left their zoids in a vacant spot near the village. They walked to Van's house and Reece knocked on the door. After a while, the door was opened by Van.

"Hey guys! Great to see you made it," Van said inviting the two in.

"So, is Moonbay here?" Reece asked.

"Yeah, she just came a few minutes earlier with Irvine. You can go to our room now Reece. Fiona and Moonbay are waiting for you. It's the door on the right," Van said pointing to Fiona's door.

"See you later Raven," Reece said walking to Fiona's room.

"So, it's good to see you again Raven. It's been a year, hasn't it?" Van said. "Sit down Raven. Would you like some water or maybe something to eat?" Van asked.

"A bit of bread and water would be fine," Raven said sitting down.

Van walked to the kitchen and took a cup, a pitcher of water and some bread. He brought them to where Raven was (living room?) and placed them on the table in front of Raven. Raven broke off a piece of the bread and started to eat it.

"So Raven, what brings you here? I know Reece was invited by Moonbay but Moonbay never told me that you were with Reece all this time," Van said sitting down on a sofa across Raven.

"I haven't been with Reece. I've been traveling alone. I, or should I say she, found me when I was on my way here," Raven said. "I'm here because someone told me that a priest here knows what happened to me when my parents died," Raven continued.

"I see. Well, I only know one priest here so why don't we go there? We can ask him if he knows anything about your past," Van said standing up. "I'll just tell the girls where we're going and ask Irvine if he would like to come with us."

Raven drank some water and ate a bit more bread. After a while, Van came out with Irvine.

"Let's go. The girls will be alright," Van said.

The three boys left for the village.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"I can't believe you're supposed to be my step brother," Van said smiling. "Would you believe it! We were former rivals and now we find out that we're nearly related!" Van said his hands behind his head.

Raven stayed quiet.

"Why so quiet Raven?" Irvine asked noticing Raven's silence.

"It's nothing. It's just that, I was thinking, if I reached Van before I was taken by Prozen, then things would be very different," Raven said contemplating the new learned fact.

"If I didn't know any better, he's thinking that he might have not met Reece," Van said to Irvine with a smirk.

Irvine chuckled lightly and Raven blushed a bright red.

"I heard that Van! What would you know? If we've met earlier then you might have not met Fiona," Raven said in retort, an evil grin on his face.

"I'll still be able to find a girl for myself. No one can resist my charms," Van said smiling his trademark smile.

"You are too full of yourself Van," Raven said shaking his head in amusement.

"It's a talent," Van said grinning.

"You're hopeless," Raven said giving up.

Irvine smiled at the two and just kept silent.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I say I want to blow you away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

**If I can say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down on one knee**

**Marry me today **

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

"Irvine!" Moonbay exclaimed and hugged the tall olive green haired guy.

"Moonbay!" Irvine exclaimed in surprise. "I was only gone for a few hours and you act like you haven't seen me in years!" Irvine said, a hint of laughter in his tone.

"Are you complaining?" Moonbay said pouting with her back to Irvine.

"Of course not Moonbay," Irvine said hugging Moonbay from behind and putting a kiss on her cheeks. "You know I love you," Irvine whispered.

Moonbay turned around and put her arms around Irvine's neck.

"I love you too," Moonbay said putting her lips on Irvine's lips for a short kiss.

Irvine smiled.

"C'mon you two. I have to go back to my angel now," Van said with smile on his face and proceeded inside the house.

Moonbay and Irvine went inside while Raven stayed there, lost in his thoughts.

_I can't believe it. Even __Irvine__ and Moonbay are together now. I'm so jealous of them. They get to express what they feel anytime. If I could do that, I'd be holding Reece as tight as I could and never let her go. Heck! If I could, I'd ask her to marry me. But that'll never happen, to me anyways. Reece deserves someone better._

"Hey Raven! What are you standing out there for? Why don't you come inside?" Reece asked as her head popped out the door.

Raven snapped out of his thought and looked at Reece. He blushed as Reece gave him a confused look and he went inside.

**It don't do me any good**

**It's just a waste of time**

**What use is it to you, **

**What's on my mind?**

"Hello Raven. It's good to see you again. Van's just told me everything. I take it that this ends your quest? I do hope that you'll stay with us," Fiona said as Raven entered.

"It's nice to see you too Fiona. I think this ends my quest but I don't want to burden you. I'll probably leave tomorrow," Raven said.

"You're leaving tomorrow, Raven?" Reece asked, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"I don't know. I suppose. I have no more reasons to stay here for," Raven said. 

_Unless you wish for me to stay here._

Well then, can we go somewhere today? Just the two of us. That is, of course, if Fiona doesn't mind," Reece said looking down, a tinge of red on her cheeks but was unnoticed by Raven.

"Of course I don't mind Reece," Fiona said smiling.

"Raven?" Reece said waiting for Raven's answer.

"Sure," Raven said in an almost inaudible whisper.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

"Raven? Is something wrong?" Reece asked as they left Van's house a few hours after lunch.

"Why would you ask?" Raven said.

"Well, it's just that you were acting quite queer a while ago," Reece said looking away.

"It's…it's…" Raven started. 

_Would she care about what I thought? What if she distances from me? I don't think I could bear that.  And it's not like she would feel the same. Never mind. _

"It's nothing," Raven said looking down.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**If it ain't coming out**

**We're not going anywhere**

**So why can't I just tell you**

**That I care**

Reece and Raven went to a grassy field in the outskirts of the village pretty near from Van's house. The view was nothing much but it wasn't everyday that you get to just sit back and relax with a person that mattered most to you. Raven sat by a tree trunk, leaned on it and closed his eyes just savoring the nice comfort the atmosphere was emanating and the nice shade the tree was providing. Raven suddenly felt something on his lap. He opened his eyes and saw Reece lying down with her head on his lap. He almost jumped in surprise.

"Anything wrong Raven?" Reece asked (I seem to make Reece ask this a lot, don't I? Hehe…sorry!).

"No," Raven stuttered.

"Then you don't mind?" Reece asked.

"No," Raven managed to say but was desperately trying to hide the blush that was coming.

Reece smiled and closed her eyes.

**'Coz I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**'Coz I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it, yeah!**

_Oh why can't I just tell her? I can easily do anything else but I can't tell her that she means so much to me. All I have to say is 'I love you' and I could have her. 3 simple words and I can't even say it. _

Raven sighed.__

_But I know why. It's because I might lose her. Even as just a friend. I mean, she's so beautiful. She can have any guy she wants. She can easily get a guy that's infinitely better than me. _

Raven sighed again and looked at Reece who was peacefully sleeping.** He looked up at the sky and thought one of the clouds looked like Reece.**

_I probably don't deserve her anyway. I've been doing everything in my life for nothing but when she came into my life, even if she kind of manipulated me for a while, I felt like I had a reason for living._

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I say I want to blow you away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

**If I can say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down on one knee**

**Marry me today **

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

Raven felt Reece move and heard her say his name. Raven just stared at the angel in front of him and sighed again. 

_It's just probably wishful thinking._

Reece stirred and looked at Raven.

"You okay Raven?" Reece asked, somewhat groggily.

Raven nodded and smiled at Reece. Reece smiled back and then closed her eyes again.

"It's so peaceful here, isn't Raven?" Reece said her smile growing bigger.

"I suppose," Raven said looking up at the sky.

"The place is so beautiful. It just makes me want to live here," Reece said opening her eyes and looking at Raven.

"But not as beautiful as you are," Raven whispered, still looking at the sky that was darkening, not realizing what he had just said.

"Raven," Reece whispered.

Raven was oblivious to everything. He didn't notice Reece looking up at him in confusion.

**What is wrong with my tongue?**

**These words keep slipping away**

**I stutter, I stumble******

**Like I've got nothing to say**

The winds suddenly blew hard and Raven was taken by surprise when Reece suddenly sat on his lap and curled up to his chest, closing her eyes and savoring the moment. Raven gasped lightly.

_Damn it! She's right here in front of me! It's my chance!_

Raven opened his mouth but nothing came out. He closed it, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He opened his mouth again but still no words would come.

_Why won't anything come out! Damn it! She's here! Here's my chance but why won't anything come out?_

Reece opened her eyes and looked at Raven feeling his distress.

"Raven? Are you seriously okay?" Reece asked very much concerned about Raven's behavior for a while.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, I need to tell you something," Raven said his voice growing softer.

"What is it?" Reece asked a look of genuine concern on her face.

"I…you see…it's that…" Raven started, forgetting what he was supposed to say.

"What is it that you wanted to say Raven?" Reece asked again her voice soft and gentle.

**And I'm feeling nervous**

**Trying to be so perfect**

**'Coz I know you're worth it**

**You're worth it, yeah!**

_What am I going to say? I'm in deep shit! (sorry for cussing kiddies!)__ I can't tell her I love her! Damn! What now? She's going to freak out if I tell her anything. It's okay Raven. Take a deep breath and organize your thoughts. You can do this. There's no backing out now._

Raven sneaked a peek at Reece and saw that she was still waiting for his answer. Raven sighed and looked up at the full moons.

_Okay. This is it. It's time to tell her how you feel and you can't stop now. It's better to get it out now. She's got me trapped anyway. She's not going to believe it if I say nothing again. So let's do it._

"Raven?" Reece whispered getting Raven's attention.

"Reece, it's not easy for me to say this but I…I…I just want to say that I…" Raven started to say but was cut short when the both of them heard Irvine calling for their names.

"Hey guys! It's time for dinner and Moonbay said that we wouldn't be able to eat unless we're all there. C'mon!" Irvine said walking towards the two secretly smiling at the position of the two.

"Okay Irvine! Let's go back Raven," Reece said getting off Raven.

Raven stood up and started to walk towards Irvine who was already walking away when Reece pulled him and whispered to him, "It's okay Raven. You can still tell me later or tomorrow, before you leave. Thanks for the nice afternoon though." 

With that, Reece placed a small kiss on Raven's cheeks and started to walk home leaving Raven standing there stunned.

"Hey Raven! C'mon!" Reece exclaimed as she looked around and started to jog towards Irvine.

Raven shook his head and ran up to Reece slowing down as he reached her side.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

**If I could say what I want to say**

**I say I want to blow you away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

**If I can say what I want to see**

**I want to see you go down on one knee**

**Marry me today **

**Guess I'm wishing my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

"Hey Raven, Reece! Have a good time?" Fiona asked as the two came in.

"We did," Reece said with a big smile.

"It's about time you came! I'm starving!" Van said already sitting down at the table.

"Sheesh Van! It's not like you're not going to be able to eat," Moonbay said shaking her head in disbelief.

"Why don't we start eating now. We're here and it'll get Van to shut up," Reece said sitting down at the table beside Fiona.

Raven's lips twitched to form a small smile.

_I wish everyday would be like this._

"Hey Raven! C'mon and eat!" Irvine said passing a plate to Raven.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

With dinner done, Moonbay and Irvine told Reece and Raven that they've set the date for their wedding. It was going to be held a month from now. That way, it would not be a hassle to Fiona who is supposed to be the maid of honor at their wedding. They also told Reece and Raven that Reece would be another maid of honor and Raven would also be a best man (the other being Van…why are there two of each? I'll explain later).

Fiona gave Raven and Reece a room together because they only have four rooms and Reece wouldn't allow Raven to sleep in the living room (the other room is the nursery). Reece and Raven were in the room basking in the comfortable silence.

"Raven? What was that thing you wanted to tell me a while ago?" Reece asked Raven.

Raven was taken aback by the question. He thought (and hoped) that she would've forgotten about that.

"I…umm…well…you see…I…" Raven started gathering his thoughts and thinking of a good excuse.

"Raven, what is it?" Reece said, her face showing great anxiety.

"I just want to thank you. For everything," Raven said, surprising himself.

"What do you mean Raven? I didn't do anything," Reece said confused.

"Well, it's just that, I want to thank you for being my friend and all. For helping me and for believing in me and for everything that you've done for me," Raven said blushing looking down.

"I didn't do anything much Raven. But your welcome," Reece said standing up and walking to Raven and giving him a hug.

Raven felt limp but hugged back thinking that he would never be able to get this close to Reece again.

"I would like to thank you too for everything Raven. And don't worry. I'll always be here for you," Reece said pulling away from the hug and smiling at Raven.

"Thanks," Raven said smiling back.

"Let's go to sleep, shall we?" Reece said sitting back on her bed (there were two beds in the room).

"Sure," Raven said standing up.

As soon as Reece finished tucking herself to sleep, Raven closed the lights and lied down on his own bed.

"Good night Reece," Raven whispered.

"Good night Raven. Sweet dreams," Reece said in reply.

The both of them drifted into a dreamless slumber.

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

When Raven woke up, he looked around. Green all around and the soft current of the flowing river, Shadow sleeping under the shade of a tree and a beautiful morning sky. He sat up, closed his eyes and sighed.

_It was all in my head._

**These things I'll never say**

**----0---0---0---0---0---0---**

**~owari~**

---0---0---0---0---0---0---

**Mizukage: Well, that went well. But don't you think that was a cliffhanger ending?**

**Tenshi: Well, it's my story and stories are supposed to tell events, not solve them. It's not my fault that it's supposed to end like that.**

**Mizukage: Are you going to continue this?******

**Tenshi: Maybe…depends.**

**Mizukage: Go figure…******

**Tenshi: Anyways! I know the characters are a bit OOC. I don't really know what happened after the Zoid Eve incident so this is it. Also, I'm sorry if my facts are a bit screwed up. About the two maids of honor and two best men during Moonbay and Irvine's wedding, I think it is possible. It also signifies the closeness of the group. Please review! Flames are welcome unless of course if they don't make any sense (like if you don't like Raven). Reviewing doesn't take 5 minutes of your time and it'll help me write better. So go review!**

**Mizukage and Tenshi: Later skaters!**


End file.
